A little boy's prayer
by Marie T. Brennan
Summary: Sometimes facing your fear headon is the best way to do it. BB and Parker Yay!now complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I found this is one of my notebooks I wrote it a few months ago. Don't worry I'm still working on Chapter 11 of Distance can't keep us apart. I decided to take a break and type this one up. Let me know what you think.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat in her car outside his house. It was six in the evening. It was Thursday June 13th. He probably wasn't home yet. It had been a little over a year since she'd left.

She had left him, Parker, and their son. Sometimes which was usually she missed them. Booth smile, Parker laugh, the infant she gave birth to almost a year ago that she hadn't seen since then.

She wondered what Booth had named him. If he looked like her, or him. Booth most likely hated her for what she had done. Leaving was a stupid decision. I mean seriously she loved him. They had been in love. She was even going to marry him. Then, the day her son was born she freaked out. What a time to freak out right? She couldn't be a mother. So she wrote the love of her life a short note and left it in the hospital room. At the time of her discharge she quietly slipped out without even a goodbye. She wasn't sure where she was going to go. She remembers what she had written to him in that note like it had been yesterday.

_Seeley,_

_I have to leave. I'm so sorry. I'm not sure I can be a mother, or your wife for that matter. Please don't follow me. If our son ever asks about his mother don't tell him about me. If I ever do come back it won't be for a long time. You didn't do anything wrong so don't ever think you did. I know I'm hurting you right now but you'll move on and find somebody new who can be there for the boys and you. They can be for you what I can't _

_Always,_

_Bones_

Booth was driving down the street with his sons Parker who was almost 7 and Cory who was nearly a year old now. He saw a car parked across the street from his house and a woman sitting in it looking deep in thought. As he pulled in he let his mind wander. She looks like Bones. God I miss her so much. Why is she on my mind so damn much still?

"Daddy!"

Booth was pulled from his thoughts by Parker suddenly.

"What's up?"

"Can we go and see Angela tomorrow?" asked his son with hopeful eyes. In Brennan's absence Parker was spending time with her. Booth knew that she still had contact with Bones. She just would never say anything around him. He wasn't sure if Angela was helping or hurting him now.

"Sure, how about after school?"

Satisfied with this response Parker unbuckled himself and got out of the car. Booth got out then reached in the backseat to retrieve Cory from his carseat. He was grinning at his father. Well at least Bones gave me such a wonderful boy. Cory was someone they created that they would always have. If Cory was all he'd ever get from her he was still thankful.

Parker looked across the street. He scrunched his little face in confusion, and thought. It was her. She was really here. God had answered my prayers thought Parker about his nightly request to God. Then one word quietly left the stunned little boy's lips.

"Mom."

Booth whipped a concerned head around at what his son's tone conveyed. He looked to where Parker was staring at the vehicle. Booth decided not to take any chances.

"Parker here take Cory inside."

She knew he'd seen her. She cursed at herself for getting to close this time. Then she made a decision. She bravely, very not like herself stepped out of her car.

To Booth she looked good. Slightly tired around the eyes however. As if months of worry and sleepless nights had plagued her. Her eyes used to be brighter before she left when they were happy and together. What if she missed me? No. Wait what if she came to take Cory? Oh God she was still his mother, and she probably could. Wait, how did she find my house? Angela. I bet she told Bones. So she gets updates on me yet I get nothing on her? What kind of twisted logic is that?

Sighing, he closed the car door and moved away from the car. She walked into his driveway. After all this time and they were only separated by five feet now. Tempe come on, don't panic. You need to do this or else you'll never know what could have been. I've wasted enough time she thought. I gave up my everything my fiancé, my stepson, and my son for what? Because I was scared so I tried being alone again. She wanted him to yell at her. Tell her he hated her. An angry Booth was always better then a hurt one. She knew she had seen both.

"I know, I'm probably the last person you want to see right now."

"No, Bones you're the only person I've wanted to see standing in front of me for a year now. You're just the last one I expected to see." Wow I really told her that didn't i? 

Does he mean that?

"Where have you been all this time? I mean if you don't mind me asking. Angela would never tell us anything."

"Oh. I thought she'd told you. I'm sorry. I asked her to mention to you where I was like six months ago. She said you hastily asked why she was telling you this. To me it sounded like you didn't really didn't care. I can't blame you though what I did was terrible."

What? Angela kept this from me. Okay for some reason that woman did not want me to know where Bones was. "Whoa Bones I never said that. Of course I care."

"Do you still?"

"Nothing on earth would stop me from caring." _I need you don't go._

She finally broke. "I…I'm so sorry for everything. I was so afraid that I'd screw things up if I stayed. There was never a day when I woke up and didn't think of you or the boys. For a while I thought it was simply too late to come back. Then, I realized I had to."

Missing half of that and only hearing the daily thoughts. "You really thought about us?"

"Did you?" _Tell me you didn't forget me._

"Everyday, and dreamt of you every night. I had a feeling that was you when I was pulling in the driveway, but I was certain when Parker said mom. I haven't heard him say anything like that since you left. He has a tone he only uses when he speaks to you."

"I saw him Booth."

"What do you mean?" asked Booth kind of confused.

"I went to see Angela one night a couple months ago. I was coming back from a conference in Boston, and Parker was asleep on her couch. It was late, but before I left I kissed him on the forehead, and whispered that I loved him. Ange somehow thinks he knows I was there that night. That was when I decided I needed to come back here."

"Yeah…Bones that was a couple months ago. Why did it take so long?"

"Well moving is a lot of work. Especially when you do it yourself. I had to sell myplace, quit my job at the university, and hire a replacement which took a month and a half. I had a real witch of a boss, too. She made Cam look like Mother Teresa."

He laughed at her accurate reference. "Where at?" he asked slightly curious.

"Oh. Just over the state line in Virginia, but it never felt right there. It was never enough to be like home."

"Temperance, this year has been rough on all of us. Parker, Cory, and I. Just looking at Cory as he grows, that boy looks like his mom everyday. He's got your curiosity in his eyes. He's always getting into trouble. He's always taking things apart investigating things like cupboards, boxes, the book shelves, and most recently the top of his brother's dresser. I don't like him spending too much time with Angela, or Rebecca."

She hadn't thought about that one. "you and Rebecca are you two…"

He wouldn't let her finish. "NO, of course not. She just sometimes watches him when I'm late at work and Angela can't or needs a break. I don't want him getting confused about who his mother is."

Seeley, what makes you think That the fact that I'm his Mom is why I'm here?"

"Well, he's part of the reason and it's because you love him and Parker." Booth thought a moment then added. "Temperance, please don't leave again. We all need you here with us. I don't think I can afford to lose you once more." He sounded defeated from this.

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. Then the tears came. Suddenly they were of relief. It wasn't heartbreak or sadness this time. He held her close. Praying he'd have her like this forever. 

Parker peeked out the window and smiled at what he saw.

So….should I continue this or leave it?


	2. let's talk

"God it's me…

"God it's me….Parker again hi! Thank you so much for getting mom back, but please just let her stay for real. We've all missed her a lot. I want my brother to really know how cool his mommy is. Okay thanks bye God." Parker spoke softly still by the window.

He walked to the front door grasping his baby brother's hand firmly. Parker stepped outside with Cory quietly for the first time.

Booth and Brennan turned to face the source of the discreet noise. Bones' heart caught in her throat at the sight before her. Parker was carrying his brother, her son while struggling with his weight of course. Booth saw the way she was looking at them.

He loved her so much.

"Daddy it's getting nighttime, we haven't eaten dinner yet!" Booth leaned on Bones' shoulder and chuckled softly.

"Would you like to come in for a while? We could talk while I make them something to eat?"

She smiled and nodded without a second though about it.

He put his arm around her waist like he used to. He grinned inwardly when she didn't make any protests or inflict bodily harm on him for it after all this time.

When they got to the porch Booth took Cory from Parker.

A shout of "mom" and Parker suddenly launched himself into her arms. He was like the energizer bunny is what Booth had told her once. He just keeps going, and going, and going. She finally understood what that meant.

"Hey, how are you?" Asked Brennan while getting the life squeezed out of her.

Note to self: unless you like death by suffocation, don't go on long absences without Parker.

"I missed you, mom. Hodgins got me a microscope for my birthday this year. Angela drew a picture of Daddy, You, Cory, and Me, together. It's in my room."

The thought that this little boy still cared, and loved her so much renewed the sting of tears behind her eyelids.

Booth and Brennan exchanged glances as she set Parker down.

Suddenly Cory, who was still in his father's arms reached out with his tiny arms and flexed them towards Bones. He was silently asking to be transferred from his father to his mother now.

"Would you mind taking him?" Booth asked giving her the option to hold their son for the first time.

She agreed and took the small boy as they went inside. After all he still needed to feed the boys.

Fifteen minutes later… Parker was drawing a picture at the kitchen table, Booth was making Mac n cheese from the box, and Bones was still holding Cory and sitting across from Parker. It seems he'd fallen asleep on Brennan's shoulder.

Suddenly Cory lifted his head, looked directly in Bones' eyes and spoke.

"Ma! Ma! Mama!"

Brennan's eyes widened.

Booth turned and froze looking at them.

Parker looked reluctant.

Cory smiled and pointed at Parker "Brover"

Then Booth "Daddy"

And Brennan "Ma! Mommy!" he finished poking her in the chest.

"Booth, how did he…?"

Parker interrupted. "I kind of…maybe…told him. It was a couple months ago. I started to show Cory pictures and practiced the word 'mom' with him. I guess he understood." Said Parker finishing with a nervous laugh.

A half an hour later, she had watched her once fiancé put Parker, and Cory to bed. He had excused himself to change. She told him she'd wait for him in the living room.

When he came back that's when she started getting nervous…wait, What? I don't get nervous she thought.

"Hey," he said.

She smiled the nerves fading. "Hey."

"So. We should probably talk about things right?"

She nodded. "Yes, I suppose we should."

Adding "But I don't want to keep you up when you have to work tomorrow and all."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him on the couch.

He whispered in her ear, "You've been keeping me up every night since you left tonight won't be any different."

She swallowed hard. Wow could this man change the mood or what?

So there they sat facing each other . she began stroking his hand softly with her thumb.

Okay Seeley now or never he thought.

"Bones, you know I love you right?"

She carefully nodded, not liking the way this sounded.


	3. stay

All she wanted were his arms around her again like they used to be

All she wanted were his arms around her again like they used to be. _Seeley make me feel safe please_.

"Temperance, I do love you. That note you left me, it just tore me apart. You were so wrong. I never wanted a stay at home wife. Not after I met you. After I met you I just wanted you and if that's all I ever had it would have been great. Bones, I never want to wake up again and find another note on your pillow like I did that day when I walked in the hospital room. It's not just about us anymore either. Every decision I make know involves Cory, and Parker. The only way you could ever mess up would be leaving like that again. I love you so much. I just need to be able to trust you like I did before."

"Seeley, I know I don't have the words to say what I need to for you to trust me again, but I can say that leaving was selfish, and wrong. My emotions were on high at the time. I would or could never do anything to intentionally hurt the kids. The day I walked out of that hospital, I lost my happiness. It was all gone from my life. Right now, that decision still doesn't seem like a very logical one in my mind. I'm not like most people I'll admit that. You know how I am I wont explain it to you again. However, to this day I still need you so much. Every now and then I still need you around to tell me it'll be alright. To smile at me, hell even to argue with me because despite what I say I do need you."

He couldn't believe it.

Damn her when she let that loving heart talk for her instead of that brilliant head of hers.

"You do Bones?"

"I don't expect you to forgive me I know I don't deserve that, but I still want everything we had before. Even the things I was scared of."

She makes me so crazy sometimes he thought.

"I love you" she whispered, but with confidence evident in her voice.

Thank God he thought. That's all the convincing that I need.

He leaned in, she moved closer as well. He put a hand on her thigh. She knew she should go now. She tensed and he felt it.

"Come here Bones, let me trust you again."

She nodded.

He laid her head on his shoulder.

"Booth, I missed you so much."

"Shh…Babe I know." She pulled back, and he slowly captured her lips in a soft kiss.

Their first, in over a year.

She pushed him back gently and rested her forehead against his.

Booth, I need to go. It's late now." He felt disappointed.

Then an idea flashed in his head.

"Bones, stay with me?" he asked a little breathless.

WHAT!? She thought. "No, this isn't going to be like that." How could he think this is just a physical thing? Especially after what I've just confided in him.

"I need to go. This isn't just some physical thing."

He placed a hand on her wrist and spun her to face him.

"Hey Bones I didn't mean like that. You, and the boys are my life. I love you." He let out a sigh. "I need you close tonight. Just to have you in my arms."

She looked into his eyes then. It conveyed his honesty. So she nodded and wrapped her arms around him, and held onto him like he was her lifeline.

"Don't ever let me go."

He kissed her gently. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"I guess I can stay then. It's been way to long without your arms around me."

Once inside the bedroom, they realized they still slept on the same sides as they used to.

'Some things never change' he thought.

Surprisingly it was awkward changing in front of each other either.

He laid his dress shirt on a chair and before pulling off the wife beater he had on underneath it, he asked her "Do you mind me going without this tonight?" adding "I mean if you're uncomfortable I can leave it on."

She was touched at the concern he still showed for her comfort. "Seeley, I'll be fine. Just sleep how you usually would. I don't want us to act like strangers or anything."

She was dressed in some cotton maroon pants and a dark blue camisole. She was suddenly wondering why'd he'd kept all the things she'd left here like her clothes. She shook the thought out of her mind quickly though. He left his track pants on and removed his shirt.

"Seeley, are you coming? I'm exhausted."

He nodded and got in bed opposite her. He was momentarily stunned when she moved around in the dark and placed an arm loosely across his stomach. He kissed her lips briefly and whispered. "Night Bones, I love you."

Her only response a tired "Mhm." Her eyes were already closed as far as he could tell.

He wondered if what she said earlier meant she would still marry him? Well there's only one way to find out he thought. He let sleep claim him. For now he was content just having her like this.

**The End **

**A/N: Yay. There is going to be a sequel to this one. It will be called A son's wish.**


End file.
